In today's technology-driven society, users regularly utilize various types of devices to communicate with each other and to communicate with various computer systems. For example, users utilize smartphones, tablets, phablets, computers, mobile devices, and other technologies to make telephone calls, access customer service and support systems, access various types of internet services, access content and information, access speech recognition systems, perform a variety of tasks and functions, or a combination thereof. In order to provide assistance to such users, businesses often employ the use of customer support services involving the use of customer service agents and interactive voice response (IVR) systems. Such customer service agents and IVR systems often assist users with troubleshooting issues relating to services and products provided by the businesses, upgrading existing services and products, answering questions relating to products and services, providing training relating to services and products, cancelling existing services subscribed to by users, providing instructions relating to the installation of various services and products, and providing a variety of other types of assistance to users.
While current versions of customer support services provide many benefits, current customer support services are typically a major source of costs for businesses. For example, at many businesses, there is a fairly linear relationship between the numbers of incoming calls and the number of employed customer service agents required to service those calls. If a customer service agent services an average of forty calls per day at a minimum cost of ten dollars and the business employs 30,000 plus customer service agents, then the total financial burden for providing customer service support may be on the order of billions per year for the business. Additionally, current customer support services are often plagued by issues such as, but not limited to, long user wait times, repeat call backs made by users to address the same issue, inability to fully understand user problems, and suboptimal customer service agent effectiveness and efficiency. As a result, current customer service systems may be enhanced so as to provide improved efficiencies, provide improved functionality and features, provide improved ease-of-use, and provide substantial cost savings to businesses.